User Camp
By Garrmactad2.0 Season 1 Rules # Rules may only be made by the host (Garrmactad) # No Cheating or Rigging of any type. # No sockpuppeting Contestants Bfdi is the best - Crystalk Craziest Dank Gai - CDG Undhee - GO-JEK Logo Enzosmile - 8-Ball Luisbarretto - Firey NLG343 - Baseball Cap FoodCrumblesOfficial - 8-Bit Cheeseburger MassachusettsFan - OKO Tower Threepeater master (Justin) - Sunflower Seed RetroPineTree - Pine Tree Mee6Bot - Mee6Bot ELIMINATED Episode 0 Introduction Garrmactad: So yeah Sign up and send in confessionals! Also Sign-Up as an Object. *The Contestants Appear* Garrmactad: So Yeah we have Crystalk, CDG, GO-JEK Logo, 8-Ball, Firey, Baseball Cap, 8-Bit Cheeseburger, OKO Tower, Sunflower Seed, Pine Tree, Mee6Bot, *To Be Added* Confessionals Pine Tree: Hey Guy's I Really want to compete there I hope I Make some Friends 8-Ball: Hello I'm 1 Ball and welcome to object fjjdfjsfjsj camp OKO Tower: I Just found a Pokeball. I'll Check it later to see what it is? GO-JEK Logo: Hi, I'm for Indonesia and I Love Driving and Motorcycling! Challenge Garrmactad: Whatever, Time for the 1st Challenge, Which is to make a Personality for your Character. That's it, People may still join the Show until the Challenge is over. The reason for the Challenge is that I may write Conversations and such for the Characters, Firey only has to Respond, because he has a Personality. Challenge ends when I feel Like it, also Do It, or face the Consequences! NLG343/Baseball Cap - Nice RetroPineTree/Pine Tree - Nice Undhee/GO-JEK Logo - Motorcyclist Craziest Dank Gai/CDG - Likes Threatening, Likes Math MassachusettsFan/OKO Tower - Protects Russia 6 People Didn't do the Challenge Results Garrmactad: Wow. Well, Baseball Cap and Pine Tree will be the Team Leaders, BUT the 6 people who didn't to the Challenge are Up for Elimination, so vote off one off these 6. http://www.strawpoll.me/11458290 Garrmactad: See you in Episode 1! Episode 1 Elimination Garrmactad: well you 6 Lost, and It time for the Elimination! ITS ELIMINATION TIME! Firey: That was just Annoying. Garrmactad: just shut up! Firey: Ok, Jeez... Garrmactad: Anyways we got 100 Votes, and If your safe you get Pizza Sunflower Seed: I Hope I'm not Eliminated!!!! Garrmactad: Regardless, Crystalk got no Votes at 7. Crystalk: Thats Alot... Garrmactad: STOP STEALING LINES! Firey: HURRY UP! Garrmactad: Well 8-Bit Cheeseburger got 9 Votes. 8-Bit Cheeseburger: Yeah! Garrmactad: So did Firey, Firey: Thanks.... Garrmactad: and 8-Ball. 8-Ball: Meh. Garrmactad: So Sunflower Seed, Mee6Bot, One of you is safe with 10 Votes While the Other is Eliminated with 56 Votes. *Camera Zooms in on Both* Garrmactad: Sunflower Seed is Safe and Gets A Slice of Pizza. Sunflower Seed: Yeah! Garrmactad: and Our Silent Friend is Eliminated. Mee6Bot: Blarg. Garrmactad: BAH! *Pushes Mee6Bot onto the Flinger* FLING! Teams Garrmactad: Now Baseball Cap and Pine Tree, Pick Your Teams! BC Pick First for doing the Challenge First. Baseball Cap: I Pick, Sunflower Seed, GO-JEK Logo, OKO Tower, Crystalk and 8-Bit Cheeseburger Garrmactad: ooh, to bad thats 5 People, 8-Bit Cheesburger is not Yours. Baseball Cap: Aww.. Garrmactad: So that means CDG, 8-Ball, Firey, and 8-Bit Cheeseburger are on Pine Tree's Team. Confessionals Challenge Garrmactad: So The Challenge is to Make a Team Name, Thats it, So Good luck! NLG343/Baseball Hat - The Picthing Kings Craziest Dank Gai/CDG - The Tetris Retro RetroPineTree/Pine Tree - The Marvelicious Red Strawberries Category:Users who like Yoylecake Category:Users